De otra vida
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: Cada vez que le mira es como si le conociera de otra vida.


Advertencia:- Es mi primer fic sobre esta esta pareja. Espero os guste.

De otra vida.

Últimamente … pensó mientras iba camino al colegio, últimamente llueve mucho.

El cielo estaba encapotado y las calles todavía con rastros de la incesable lluvia de la noche anterior. El intenso gris del cielo se vio centelleante durante unos segundos y sólo un poco más tarde un gran concierto de sonidos inundaron las casi desiertas calles. Apresuró el camino bajo la protección del paraguas azul que su madre le había metido en su mochila.

Cuando llegó a su clase agradeció a Kami que su profesor no hubiese llegado aún. Esquivó algunas mochilas y personas antes de llegar a su sitio. Todos estaba de pie hablando de cómo había pasado el fin de semana o de lo que tenían planeado para el próximo, todos excepto él, mecánicamente miró hacia su sitio, la última fila y él estaba allí, siempre estaba allí, seguro que ese día, al igual que los anteriores, había sido el primero en llegar. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento y su postura evidenciaba al máximo su estado, se sintió extraña cuando ese sentimiento de nostalgia volvía a ella.

_Siempre que le miro …_

Justo en ese momento el profesor llegó y todos fueron a su sitio. Demasiado aturdida como para darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga había faltado a clases, se sentó en su silla para permanecer allí las próximas horas de clases.

El timbre anunció la finalización de la actividad escolar. Satisfecha salió de clase y cuando ya iba a una cuadra de su colegio y empezó a llover, pudo darse cuenta de que no llevaba su paraguas.

- Volver sería inútil, todas las aulas están ya cerradas. - murmuró para sí misma.

Con hombros caídos se apresuró a ir a la parada del autobús para refugiarse mientras pasaba la lluvia, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros de clases también estaba allí, era él.

Se sentó en el pequeño banquillo que había bajo la marquesina de la parada, el sonido de las gotas estrellándose contra el pavimento se intensificó y varios truenos y relámpagos acompañaron la escena.

Kagome me permitió mirar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. Siempre tan maravillosamente serio, pero ella podía verlo, podía ver bajo esos ámbares la soledad y tristeza que escondían y lo más sorprendente es que aunque nunca hubiese hablado con él, aunque el ni siquiera se diese cuenta de la vaga existencia de la chica del otro lado del aula, es como…

_Es como …_

- … Si te conociera - se sobresaltó ante la afirmación que salió de sus labios en un susurro tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharlo. Solo por precaución miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había sido oída y pudo suspirar aliviada cuando confirmó que él seguía mirando hacía el frente, como si nunca se hubiese movido.

Atontada y aprovechando que él ni parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, se permitió mirarlo un largo rato, era precioso, sí, esa misma era apalabra. Tenía ojos grandes y dorados, ojos que la atormentaban en sueños cada noche, su rostro era bello, sería vergonzoso para ella admitirlo en voz alta, pero era cierto, sus rasgos era fuertes bien definidos y es larga cabellera negra, ah, era tan hermoso, se sintió como una chiquilla adolescente, pero verdaderamente eso era ella, una chiquilla enamorada de alguien a quien no conocía.

-Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación quedarte mirando a la gente, Higurashi. - la afirmación y su voz la golpearon como un puñetazo, sobrecogida por la intensidad de sus ojos sobre ella escondió su rostro entre su pelo muerta de la vergüenza. Higurashi había dicho, creía que para él ella ni existía.

-Lo siento - dijo en un murmullo muy bajo pero que fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara, aún por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

Hubo silencio, un largo, incómodo y desesperante silencio hasta que la voz masculina volvió a inundar el ambiente.

- Siempre lo haces - replicó -la verdad es que es un poco incómodo -una pequeña risilla se escapó de sus labio de manera grave y ronca - pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando.

Oh Dios mío, ¡qué humillación!

Le divirtió ver ese sonrojo en su rostro. Ella era una chica muy curiosa, siempre, cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta, se le quedaba mirando , tuvo que suponer que ella no se daba cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que lo hacía, pero él no podía culparla, por que cundo estaba bien seguro de que ella no se percataba de su presencia, también la observaba, y como no hacerlo si es que ella atraía todas las mirada sin darse cuenta. Su risita cantarina y la facilidad innata con la que destacaba, esa torpeza sobre humana, incluso su manera de caminar era atrayente, la forma en que sus caderas se movían al ritmo de una música inexistente mientras caminaba, llamaba muchas miradas de las que ella aún era inconsciente, incluso él que, si bien no era un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, no podía evitar también pensar que su compañera de clase le resultaba de lo más atractiva. Y aunque no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera, era inevitable hacerlo, lo más extraño de todo es que cuando la miraba, cuando miraba más allá de su encanto físico sentía como si en ella hubiera algo a lo que quisiera proteger y resguardar, porque a pesar de que nunca había hablado con ella cuando fijaba sus ojos en las lagunas azules de la morena, sentía como si realmente hubiese encontrado algo de lo que él no era consciente que buscaba.

_Como si ya la conociera. De otra vida._

El autobús se escuchó en la lejanía y unos cuantos segundos después ya estaba frente a la parada. Inuyasha sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y acto seguido lanzó la mochila a su espalda y caminó hacia la puerta del vehículo.

-Hasta mañana Higurashi- dijo y antes de que la chica le pudiera contestar, lanzó hacia ella algo que cogió rápidamente.

Kagome vio el autobús desaparecer en la lontananza, un poco confundida miró el paraguas que aseguraba haberse dejado en clase, lo abrió y con el corazón rebosante de alegría y confusión por la extraña pero curiosa conversación de momentos antes, se encaminó hacia su casa.

Quizá fuese cierto y el sentir que ya le conoce no es sólo una sensación.

¿Qué tal?. Comentad. Acepto críticas y consejos.


End file.
